


French Horn Blues

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [53]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Orchestra, First Meetings, Innuendo, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaylegee prompted: Sabriel + 30, for the 50 AUs meme.<br/>#30 is tourist/knowledgeable local au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Horn Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Also not entirely following the prompt.

Sam was loading his groceries into the trunk of his car when someone spoke behind him. “Hey, buddy, could you do me a solid and point me to the- woah, aren’t you a tall drink of water!”

Standing up and turning around Sam smiled at the stranger, his comment not exactly a first, but he had to admit that this guy had more reason than most, barely coming up to Sam’s chest.

“So I’m told,” Sam chuckled. “Was there something you needed?”

The stranger blinked slowly before apparently regaining his wits. “Oh! Right, yeah, the Music Hall! You know how to get there?”

“Sure. But I hope you got a ride, because it’s gonna take you a couple hours to get there on foot.”

The guy’s face fell. “Gah, shit, I must have gotten off the metro a few stops early somehow.”

“Not really, the metro doesn’t go any further. You could take the bus the rest of the way, but I have no idea how long you’ll have to wait for one. Sorry.”

“Ah. Well, thanks anyway, man. Hope you have a good day.”

Sam watched the man send him a frankly adorable smile, and cursed himself for his bleeding heart. “I could give you a ride. It’s only about ten minutes out of my way.”

The stranger dropped his jaw briefly, before a blinding smile erupted. “What, really?! That would be awesome, thanks! Name’s Gabriel!” he said, sticking out a hand for Sam to shake.

“Sam. And it’s no problem. Hop in.”

“Awesome to meet you, Sam, you are such a life saver, you have no idea,” Gabriel chatted as he stuffed his bags in the back seat, one of them obviously an instrument.

“You’re in the orchestra?”

“Yup! French horn. When people tell me I suck I always have to correct them,” he said with a wink, and Sam was embarrassed to realize that he was blushing.

“That’s great. I’m sure you’re very talented,” Sam said calmly, smiling to cover the fact that he was getting some very inappropriate mental images as he left the parking lot.

Gabriel sent him a calculating look before digging into his jacket pocket. “Tell ya what, as a thank you for the ride and being a decent human being, why don’t you come see for yourself?” He handed Sam a ticket, and he took it before he really noticed what it was.

“Oh, no, you totally don’t have to, this is way too much.”

“Shut up, it’s totally not. We all get tickets for free to give to friends and family, and none of my relatives wanted to travel half-way across the country to come see me blow my horn.” Another wink, and Sam felt his hand sweat around the ticket. “Plus, you’re way hotter than any of my friends. Was that inappropriate? Feel free to tell me to shut my trap, but you know, nothing ventured, nothing gained, am I right?”

Sam blinked at Gabriel’s babbling, but eventually tucked the ticket into his pocket. “Sure, I’ll come. Thanks.”

It was Gabriel’s turn to blink before sending Sam another one of his amazing smiles. “Alright. Awesome.”

“After all,” Sam added slowly, “I gotta see for myself if you really do… blow.” His face felt hot, but Gabriel laughed.

“Oh, don’t you worry, I’ll make a believer out of you yet.”

And so he did.

End.


End file.
